<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dagger of the Mind by marcish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052026">A Dagger of the Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish'>marcish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Macbeth - Shakespeare, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Macbeth - Freeform, Magic, Major Character Injury, Murder, Other, References to Macbeth, Sad Ending, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing a prophecy given to him by three Witches, George and Dream murder king Eret in an attempt to gain their power. Will the struggle to keep their new found power and the guilt on their souls lead to their inevitable downfall?</p>
<p>DreamSMP Macbeth AU. The events of Macbeth played out in the DreamSMP.</p>
<p>You do not need to know about Macbeth or Shakespeare to understand this fic. It will be written in modern English (excluding a few quotes).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a working fic that I plan on doing for the next month or two. I will try and update weekly at least, but may change due to school / work.</p>
<p>If you would like more updates on the fic please follow my twt @marc1sh :)</p>
<p>You do NOT need to know about the original Macbeth to read this fic, anyone can enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>List of DreamSMP characters and Macbeth characters they will represent.</p>
<p>Adding this chapter so those who have read the original play will have context for who is who. More characters will be added as the fic continues, but this is a list of the main characters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George - Macbeth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream - Lady Macbeth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihachu - Witch 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy - Witch 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah - Witch 3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno - Banquo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret - Duncan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy - Malcolm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo - Donalbain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo - Fleance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap - Macduff</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fair is Foul, and Foul is Fair - Act I, Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three Witches meet on a stormy night as a war rages on behind them. Together they discuss their plans for their next meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     On a dark night, a storm roars ahead. In the distance fighting can be heard. Emerging from the darkness and rain come three women dressed in black. The first removes her dark hood to reveal short pink hair. She turns to the other two as lightning strikes behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Now, when should we all meet once more?” She asks, “Must it be in weather like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The second woman removes her hood as well, exposing her ram horns to the rain. “We should meet once this war is over. We have no business to attend to until we know who has lost and who has won.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “That won’t be long, the fighting should be over before the sunsets tomorrow,” the third woman says. Her black robes are covered in pink roses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Where are we supposed to meet?” The first woman asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “How about in the forest west of spawn?” The ram-woman responds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Yes, I have seen that George shall be there. He resides near there, and I foresee him going for a stroll before bed after his long day of waring.” The rose-covered woman says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The first woman nods in agreement. "Then it is settled. We shall have our fun tomorrow night." A small meowing is heard in the distance, “Oh Zuko, I’m coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Ah yes, my GreenBean calls me as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “As is my familiar, I will be there soon! Shall we say our goodbyes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The women bring their hoods up once more, and join hands in a circle. All together they chant an incantation that sends them into the air. “Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Let us fly away, through this fog and filthy air!” With the last words, the Witches fly off into different directions, to meet again in a days time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :) I will have the next chapter, and hopefully the third, posted this week.</p>
<p>Thank you for the support! For more info on the fic please go to my twitter @marc1sh.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a character sheet to introduce the fic and show who is who in relation to the play. I've been wanting to work on this for awhile now and I'm very excited. </p>
<p>Gonna try and get the real first chapter out tonight :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>